Y esto pasa cuando dejas que tu hermano pase tiempo con un alemán
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Levantarse un domingo normal al mediodía sólo con la intención de comer pasta, pero... ¡¿Qué demonios tiene Veneciano en la mano!


**Hola!** :D ¡Aquí yo con un nuevo relato de Romano! (?) Está levemente relacionado con el One Shot "La Curiosidad Mató al Gato y Desmayó a Romano" pero tiene una trama bastante distinta. Parte de la historia se me vino viendo cocinar a mi mamá los domingos xD ¡Espero que les guste y si les gusta dejen review que me hacen feliz, por favor~!

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje un poco fuerte... Pero bueno, ¡narra Romano! eso es algo esperable (?

Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya, la historia es mía~

* * *

Ush, demonios, la cabeza me mata. Estúpida cama incómoda con su estúpida almohada más dura que una jodida piedra, ¡Y estúpido sueño de mierda causado por el estúpido trauma que me hizo el idiota de Veneciano con el Spamano! ¡Sigo odiando a los bastardos de Japón y Hungría! ¡Algún día conocerán mi furia, lo juro!... eso cuando tenga la suficiente energía como para mover mi mafia en su contra. Y no, la mafia asiática no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

También estúpido bastardo español, seguro que él lee esas mierdas de internet, además, ¡¿por qué demonios yo voy abajo?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Me vieron cara de pasivo o qué?! ¡YA VAN A VER TODOS USTEDES QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES PASIVO!

Ahh, pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora. ¡Es domingo! ¡Por fin un puto día sin trabajo! No es como si hubiese hecho mi trabajo en toda la semana, pero al menos no tendré a mi jefe gritando para que lo haga...

Bajo las escaleras lento, desde el incidente que tuve con Veneciano y todo el asunto de los 'doujinshis' y 'fanfics' me da miedo entrar a la cocina apenas me despierto, pero por suerte desde aquella vez, no he encontrado al bastardo de mi hermano en ninguna de esas "situaciones". Creo que ahora los lee por la noche. Lo he oído hablar con sus amiguitos raros por teléfono diciendo algo sobre lo "adorable que es el RoChu", la "ternura del LietPol" y no sé qué cosa sobre el GerIta, se puso a tartamudear demasiado... Y, maldición, no quiero saber qué son ninguna de esas cosas, sólo espero que no me incluyan porque voy a matar a alguien.

Podía oírlo silbando y tarareando algo de cuánto amaba la pasta (¿habrán de esas cosas raras entre él y la pasta?... Oh, Dios mío, en qué cosas estoy pensando), lo que me hizo sentir un poco más confiado para bajar rápido.

Llegué a la entrada de la cocina y...

Un momento... ¿eso... eso es...?

–¡CHIIIIIIIIGIIIIIII! -el bastardo de mierda saltó, asustado por mi grito, y se volteó a verme.

–Vee~ Fratello, ¿qué pasa?

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡¿EL BASTARDO ME ESTÁ HABLANDO EN SERIO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍA UNA JODIDA PATATA SEMI-PELADA EN LA PUTA MANO?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ COCINANDO PASTA! ¡PAS-TA! ¡LOS DOMINGOS SE COCINA PASTA! ¡ÉL MÁS QUE NADIE LO SABE! ¡Y LA PASTA NO LLEVA PATATAS!

–¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESO EN LA MANO?! -corrí hacia él, golpeándole la muñeca para que tirase ese tubérculo del mal y luego lo pateé, haciendo que rodase hacia una esquina de la cocina. Podría haberla lanzado lejos con una mano, pero ni muerto toco esa cosa.

Él me miró sorprendido, luego hacia donde había pateado la patata, y después de nuevo a mi, haciendo un puño suave en donde antes estuvo _'eso'_, sin cambiar su expresión, como si el muy estúpido estuviese pensando en alguna jodida excusa.

–Vee~ no lo sé... -no, si este bastardo era un idiota en toda regla. ¿En serio es mi hermano? ¡_Dio_! ¡agradezco a Roma por haberme abandonado a mi suerte! ¡al menos no se me pegó su idiotez!- El otro día le cociné a Alemania pasta, le puse papas a la salsa y... le gustó. Quería probar cómo quedaba, vee~

…

–F-Fratello, ¿estás bien?

…

–...He-Hermano, te estás poniendo rojo, ¿estás molesto?

…

–¿P-Por qué tiemblas? ¡N-No me golpees!

...

–Romano, ni si quieres se la quito, pero queda espesa, y es rico...

…

–¿Quieres probarla?

…

Di media vuelta, fui hacia el living y saqué mi adorada arma del interior del cajón de una mesita de teléfono.

Voy a llenar el trasero de un jodido macho patatas bastardo de plomo.

**...**

–¿Uh? ¡Roma! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y... ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?! -el otro bastardo de España se acercó a mi, preocupado.

Resumiré un poco la situación: Fui a casa del hijo de puta patatero, con el bastardo a Veneciano llorando detrás mío intentando detenerme. Me crucé con el otro jodido hijo de puta de pelo blanco, al cuál le disparé pero el muy bastardo logró esquivar mis balas y huir como una rata mientras mi stupido fratello me tomaba del brazo. Cuando llegué hasta mi objetivo ¡le disparé! ¡más de una jodida vez! ¡EN AMBAS PIERNAS! ¡NO DEBEN MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE MAFIOSO!...

Aunque, bueno, después el hijo de puta me rompió el brazo, pero eso no importa.

Tsk, el maldito traidor de mi hermano se quedó en la casa del alemán para cuidarlo, mientras le pedía perdón. Debería agradecer que no le di a Berlín.

–No te importa, maldición -entré, empujando al bastardo con una mano, la sana, y cerrando la puerta de una patada-. Hazme de comer

–Pero Roma~ ya casi es hora de la siesta, y...

–¡NO ME INTERESA, DEMONIOS! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡QUIERO UNOS JODIDOS TOMATES! -le grité, entrando a la cocina. _Dio_, el dolor de cabeza aún me está matando, me muero de hambre, y este estúpido hablándome de la sies... Un momento...

Hay una computadora sobre la mesa...

Ay, no... No, no... ¿por qué hay un dibujo mío des...?

Me volteo a mirarlo. Tiene su sonrisa de estúpido, y acabo de notar un algodón pequeño en su nariz...

Gracias a Dios aún me quedan unas 2, o 3 balas, porque juro que a este si lo mato.


End file.
